


Amerika

by Rebecca



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Backstory, Childhood, Friendship, Gen, Rain, Summer
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Adsche wäre gerne noch weiter gelaufen, so weit weg von seinem Vater wie möglich, doch dann kam der Regen und Brakelmann wollte nicht mehr.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amerika

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Amerika op Platt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731179) by [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca)



> Inspiriert von der Frage, wie Adsche und Brakelmann in der Folge _Reisefieber_ zu Reisepässen kommen, die schon ewig abgelaufen sind.

Sie sind nass und atemlos, als sie in dem alten Unterstand Zuflucht suchen. Adsche wäre gerne noch weiter gelaufen, so weit weg von seinem Vater wie möglich, doch dann kam der Regen und Brakelmann wollte nicht mehr.

Immerhin ist die Weide so abgelegen, dass sie sich hier tagelang verstecken könnten, ohne jemandem zu begegnen. Sie haben das schon mal gemacht, letztes Jahr, aber da war es trocken und sie hatten Ferien.

Brakelmann lässt sich neben ihm auf einen umgedrehten leeren Wassertrog sacken, und Adsche tut es ihm gleich. Eine Weile lang starren sie wortlos hinaus. Es regnet so doll, dass Adsche die Hecke am anderen Ende der Weide nicht erkennen kann. Das Gras, grün und saftig und schon fast hüfthoch, verliert sich bald in einem Grauschleier. Die Wolken am Himmel sind dunkel und tief und lassen sich Zeit.

"Wo ist eigentlich Amerika?", fragt Adsche, als er sich daran erinnert, was Brakelmann ihm letzte Woche erzählt hat: Dass Amerika ein riesiges freies Land ist mit großen Viehherden, einsamen Cowboys und aufregenden Abenteuern, wo man einfach Geld verdienen kann und niemand nach deinem Alter fragt.

"Weit weg", sagt Brakelmann.

"Wie weit weg?"

Brakelmann zuckt mit den Schultern. "So weit, dass man fliegen muss."

So weit, dass man fliegen muss — das gefällt Adsche. Je weiter weg, desto besser.

Er rückt ein Stückchen näher an Brakelmann heran, um den dicken Tropfen auszuweichen, die durch das marode Dach auf seine Schulter fallen. Es ist nicht kalt, aber der Stoff seines Hemdes klebt unangenehm an seiner Haut. Neben seinem rechtem Fuß bildet sich eine kleine Pfütze und schwappt gegen seinen Gummistiefel.

Es dauert ein Weilchen, bis er fragt. "Kommst du mit?"

"Mit wohin?", brummelt Brakelmann.

"Nach Amerika."

"Das geht doch nich so einfach. Das kostet Geld."

"Ich hab noch das Geld von meiner Konfirmation", sagt Adsche und versucht sich daran zu erinnern, wie viel das ist.

"Und du brauchst nen Reisepass."

"Und wo kriegt man den her?"

"Vom Amt." Brakelmann sieht ihn aus dem Augenwinkel an. "Ohne Eltern geht das erst mit achtzehn."

Sein Vater würde ihm so was natürlich nicht erlauben, das ist klar, also muss er warten. Wie so oft.

Drei Jahre noch, bis er achtzehn wird. Er nimmt die Hände zur Hilfe. Bis dahin ist Brakelmann schon längst mit der Schule fertig. Er selbst auch. Die Hühnerküken, die heute geschlüpft sind, werden groß werden, Eier legen, aufhören, Eier zu legen und geschlachtet werden. Sein Vater wird noch viele Male auf ihn wütend sein.

Der Regen ist mittlerweile leiser geworden. Das Glucksen ringsherum lässt langsam nach, bis nur noch ein gleichmäßiges dickes Tropfen auf Metall zu hören ist. Irgendwo hat eine Amsel angefangen zu singen, einsam und voller Sehnsucht.

"Aber wenn wir achtzehn sind, kommst du dann mit?", fragt Adsche schließlich.

"Klar", sagt Brakelmann, aber irgendwie reicht Adsche das nicht.

"Versprochen?"

Brakelmann sieht ihn einen Moment lang an. "Versprochen", sagt er ernst.

Drei Jahre.

Aber erst mal liegt ein Sommer vor ihnen, mit warmen Nächten, wo man auf dem Heuboden schlafen kann, mit dem Duft nach Lindenblüten und frisch geschnittenem Gras, mit Gewitterschauern, nach denen die Luft klar und verheißungsvoll riecht.

Vielleicht sind drei Jahre doch nicht so schlimm. Und in der Zwischenzeit können sie schon mal planen. Brakelmann kann das immer so gut.


End file.
